Summoning Dark Pleasure and Pain - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: After receiving a painfully pleasurable visit from her old self in that musty vault, Regina is reminded of what the good old days used to feel by a rough pair of hands. And then when she gathers up enough courage, the Queen summons the Dark One. Which ends off in a very twisted fantasy that comes true. (Mayor/Queen) and (SwanQueen)


**A/N – Obsessive head cannon. Had to get it out. One of my guilty ships. Yes. It's a legit pairing. Two of my favorite pairings in one story. I wrote this in one night. So that just goes to say that it was worth it. Spent all night tossing and turning on how to unfold this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Title: Summoning Dark Pleasure and Pain**

 **Pairing : Evil Queen/Madame Mayor and Madame Mayor/Dark Emma Swan**

 **Genre: Angst/Humor/Romance**

 **Warning: Due to the overuse of Skittles whilst writing this story, the sex scenes might be severely stimulating. Please do not reach for any objects nearby to assist your oncoming waves of pleasure (if there is any). Mild BDSM involved.**

* * *

Xxx

She was sitting there like a defeated warrior.

Shoulders hunched, a sense of being completely lost in a moment that had gotten the best of her.

Dark hair falling into a strained face, one that was etched with worry.

Coming again and again was the inevitable thoughts that wrapped around a mind with vice-like fingers. Curling the falsified belief of happiness now found into something more twisted. Something that was severely dangerous and unbecoming of her recent development to change. To become a woman they had always wanted her to be. Not a villain but a reformed one that could be capable of falling in love. In love with a man who had betrayed her and blinded a softened heart with lies.

There were various reasons why a moment like this had been arrived at.

Simply wishing for something to happen could only take you so far. Of course she had wished for a chance at love, a chance to be welcomed by someone so lovingly. A chance to forgive and forget. And there, rushing into her life had come someone who washed the scene over with a sense of warmth. But there was just that.

Warmth.

What she wanted was something far worst that couldn't be managed maybe in this lifetime or any other one because Regina's mind was twisting like vines around a feeling. A feeling that had tried to break her walls before and was forcefully buried within for over a year now.

So there she sat in her vault whilst the Charmings' mascot team rummaged through every nook and cranny for something they wouldn't find. They wouldn't find what they wanted so easily because something that didn't want to be found wouldn't be found no matter what. A person who was sent away into a vortex of evil simply could not return from it with just the mere chanting of a name. No. This summoning would require everything else and more. Something none of them were equipped with. Something she was very filled with but the flicker of darkness was burning out.

Clutching the dagger between trembling fingers, her eyes filled with burning tears.

"Oh Emma," she could feel how the name tasted in her mouth, deep down and inside a gut that was damaged from conflicting emotions.

Regina sobbed.

Slipping off her black leather glove neatly, she rested the pair upon the stone bench and stared at the blade. The glint of a dangerous weapon. One that had evoked fear for centuries to the owner and the owned.

Her thumb gently rubbed over the four letters and an aching chest heaved because she had just a name now. Four letters and nothing else to savor. When the times had been so satisfying to have that one person nearby, so close, she had taken every single moment for granted. And now the idiot had risked her life to save a sorry excuse for a reformed villain when she could have just allowed the chain of events and gotten rid of the cold sore. Someone no one would miss really except Henry. But he'd move past that in time.

He'd find a way to cope without her. Pushing forward and reliving those moments they had together because that's exactly what he was doing now with the very woman who owned the name on the dagger. He was buried in Snow's arms, completely confused over the fact that one of his mothers was now the...

Emma Swan was the new Dark One.

Wiping her tear stained cheeks gracefully, Regina couldn't let go of the weapon. She actually held it with both trembling hands and pressed a mere object that would symbolize nothing to everyone else to her heaving chest. Eyes cast to the ceiling, the brunette sobbed hoarsely, her lips quivering as the lights inside the vault flickered due to a strain on her emotions. Her magic was latched onto her every emotion. And by far, the power of love had always been the strongest surge of all.

Wait a minute.

There was a sound.

A distinct one that could merely be her deranged mine acting up again. Just to the right, a click of some kind. Brown eyes flying open wide, she heard the swish of a gown and felt another presence inside the room that was so heavy, Regina's heart began to race instantaneously. For she had cursed the vault to only allow three people inside. Henry, herself and Emma Swan.

But when she believed it to be the latter, oh was her deranged mind proven wrong.

"Well, well, well," came the throaty voice that simply could not be originating from outside her mind. "What a fucked up sight this is."

Regina merely stared at the wall before her and couldn't breathe. Surely this could be the final sign that her mind had crossed over the edge and into the insane zone. This was it. She was losing her shit over one ridiculous woman that didn't care at all. Someone who wasn't even worth it.

"Why don't you turn around," her demon said, "turn around and let us see each other." There was the hoarse laughter of something that didn't belong in this world. "Let us...be reminded of what we are and what we should be."

"Go away," Regina said hoarsely.

She licked her lips and tasted something that was too salty. Reaching up in a flash, numb fingertips pressed upon a quivering bottom lip and brown eyes checked for blood. There was none and she frowned deeply.

"I..." she inhaled deeply, "I'm not going to lose my mind over her." Brown eyes squeezed shut and she tried to imprint that line into an aching mind. "I'm not going to lose myself over her. I'm not going to lose myself over...you." A sob escaped through parted lips.

"Oh cut the fucked up display of weakness and stop making me nauseous," the voice ordered. "I can't even stand the sight of you right now. Look at you..."

There was the sound of heels hitting the ground and Regina grew so drenched in cold sweat, her mind was exploding.

"You're pathetic! You're a disgrace! You've come to become nothing but a pansy. A weakened animal who would choose to simply run to a distasteful man. And why?"

"Stop it..." she groaned.

"All because everyone expects you to be a certain way and you force yourself to satisfy them. At what cost?"

The presence was so heavy, she couldn't breathe.

"Go away," Regina's fingers clawed at her ears and she pressed sweaty palms unto them. "Go away."

"To fuck a man who simply cannot ever give you what you desire. A man who fucked your sister. A man who looked you in your face after she revealed herself and proved that he'd never fully give himself to you."

"Shut up."

"He sided with her," the voice continued, drawing nearer. "He chose her. He spent time with her. In bed with her. Whilst you were here crying like a little shit who couldn't control her hormones. Where is your stamina, you weak disgrace? Where is your composure? Where the fuck is your dignity?"

"I said shut up!" she cried.

The hands that covered her ears had gone numb, so numb, she couldn't feel them.

There was silence. A dead silence that made the room feel like a haunting graveyard because that's what it had become. A place where a demented soul had come to haunt her mind. A presence that didn't belong here but buried in the past because she had changed. She had changed into someone that everyone loved and everyone accepted. This is what they approved of. This is what society approved of.

"I loved him," Regina's voice was barely a whisper, her eyes fluttering open. "I...loved him and I cared for him. Enough to open my heart to him because she..." the wall took on the outline of a face. The glimmer of a distinct shade of blonde. "She'd never love me the way I loved her in return."

"Because you're a weak shit," her conscience said. "You're weak. You've become nothing more than a ball of mush. Someone that could never get what she wants because what she wants requires a struggle."

"I...fought...for...her," Regina croaked. "Over and over again, I fought for her. I defended her. I stood by her side...so...many...times. And she could never look me in the eyes long enough to witness my aching heart. All she wanted was to swoon over these men. These ridiculous men who didn't deserve her."

"And you deserve her?" the hoarse laughter filled the vault and the heavy presence was back again. "Do you honestly believe that you deserve her? Are you going to sit there and voice your belief that she is worthy of...you?"

"I know that I'm not what she wants right now. But I'm certain that I'm not what she hated before. A monster who terrified and destroyed."

"A monster like me?"

"Yes." Regina nodded.

The wall was stared at and the face barely showed itself. Laughing emerald eyes, eyelashes fluttering as she smiled back, lips moving.

"Dear, might I remind you that this monster managed to achieve all that was desired before," the voice stated, growing nearer, "until your heart chose to love a substitute. Are you really enjoying a man in your bed?"

She sighed.

"Do you...like how he feels against you? Is that what you want? For a man to perform acts upon you that your heart never wished for?"

"Yes."

"How sickening is this?" the voice was high pitched and obviously astonished. "I don't know what to be more ashamed of. The actual thought of you fucking a man or the belief that you're also enjoying it and wanting more."

"I don't expect you to understand." Regina was facing the wall still, hands folded in her lap. "You're twisted in your ancient ways, a heart that was caged and blackened by darkness."

"You're a disgrace," the voice said, "you're brainwashed by that...little bitch who screwed you over many years ago. Offering a penny for your thoughts and shooting hope speeches at you. Sending you into the arms of an outlaw. You're deranged at this point and this is not what you want. To be sleeping with a man."

"I have no choice -"

"YOU DO HAVE A CHOICE!" the voice rang out inside the vault.

Regina flinched.

"Listen to yourself, you soppy mess! You're disgracing yourself at this point! Have you no shame? How could you allow this to progress thus far? I am seriously ashamed of you! Is this what I have become in light of change? A woman who bows down to a man simply because society wills it? A woman who has become a coward?"

"I am not a coward," Regina said in a weak voice.

"You're a fucking, pathetic coward. You're nothing. You're worthless in this state. No one really wants you so why put on a show? Emma would never want you. Why? Because you're hopeless and you're a mess. You've lost your dignity. You've gone soft in the head -"

"Shut the fuck up," Regina said scowling, glaring at the wall.

"What you need is a reminder," the throaty voice drew nearer again, the presence heavier. "What you need is a reminder of who you were before. A wake up call to remind you of what the good old days felt like. In more ways than one."

"Leave me alone and -" her voice was swallowed when a very real hand grabbed her throat, fingers closing around her neck.

Choking, brown eyes flew open wide enough to witness the forceful act of being pulled up. Yanked up from the bench and made to stand like a disobedient child. The vice-like hold was so tight, she couldn't breathe and was soon enough struggling to pry very strong fingers from around her neck. Staggering on the spot, she heard the hoarse laughter fill the air and felt her mind explode finally.

"Listen to me, you weak little Miss Sunshine," her own voice demanded, cold lips pressed upon her left ear. "Listen and listen up good enough." She was yanked closer and felt a very real body behind her, the softness of breasts that were too real. "I will not tolerate your cowardice and ridiculous behavior anymore. This has gone on too long and it needs to stop right now. Do you understand?"

She stared at the wall, fingers curling around the ones that were choking her, brown boots toeing the floor.

A hand wrapped around her midsection and Regina was pulled backwards just enough to feel the body of the woman behind her. Fully and on fire, warm breathe licking her face as she struggled to free herself from her own restraints.

"Let...me...go," she pleaded.

"Not until I've finished my lesson."

"What do you want?" Regina's breath was raspy. "Who are you?"

The grip around her neck slackened a bit and she was allowed to take a full breath.

"Who...am...I?" the voice asked from behind, filled with astonishment.

"Gold..."

"Are you kidding me?" the woman scoffed. "Why this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever experienced in my life! She doesn't even recognize herself! How far can one go to lose their self-respect in this world?"

"What..." Regina licked her lips and was immediately released.

She wasted no time. Spinning around on her heels, her weakened state almost got the worst of the moment. Had she not reached out to hold onto a chest of drawers, then the ground would have been her next destination. But lo and behold, the astonishment that washed over her from locking eyes with the other soul in the room was by far enough to cripple already weakened knees.

Hunched and folding into the wall, Regina clutched at her neck and stared in shock at herself standing there. In all glory, the jeering smile was a reminder of what it felt like many years ago to obsess over one's face inside a mirror. Now the actuality of having no mirror present was so terrifying, not a breath could be taken. In fact, she was washed over with a feeling of complete madness that nothing else in the world could soothe her mind.

"Look at me," the demon said, spreading open her arms and revealing a deep purple gown that had been worn on several occasions. The intricate design was something she had marveled over. The plunging neckline and widened bottom. "Look at what you were. Drink it all in."

"How..." Regina choked on air, "how is...no." She reached up with trembling hands and scrubbed at her sore eyes. "No, no, no, no."

"Ah the denial is unbecoming of you, Madame Mayor."

"Go away," Regina hissed, curling more into the wall, "go away. I'm not...doing this. I'm not...crumbling."

"Crumbling?" there was a hoarse peal of laughter. "My dear, you're long past the stage of crumbling! When mere castle walls could disintegrate into dust after a quake, you've reached a point where a sickly mess has been made. Something that resembles mud on a rainy day. A pile of mush." The fire in those brown eyes were burning so hot, Regina couldn't stare into them without feeling the malice.

"How are you here?"

"The real question is," red stained lips were licked, "how can I awaken your dark side."

"Is that you, Gold?" her voice was shaky and she was really terrified. "If that's you, the game is over. Stop this immediately. I've had enough."

"Does Gold know the details beneath your clothes as I do?" and with the gleam in those brown eyes, Regina watched in horror as the Queen in all her glory ripped away at the top of a beautiful gown.

Gasping, she staggered into the wall and doubled over when her bare honey colored breasts were exposed. The definite trail of black vines that had been done with the tip of a hot knife snaked from her right breast and lower. The demon standing before her was slowly becoming a doppelganger, not a mere twisted illusion created by someone else. But herself. Somehow she had conjured up her worst fear and it was standing right there in the room, already half naked and very much alive.

"Does anyone know of these but the fucked up outlaw you're allowing to touch you?" a nail painted blood red trailed the inked pathway and moved lower.

Regina gasped when she felt the same caress upon her chest, eyes growing wider as the finger traveled lower and tugged enough to rip further down south. Very soon, the demonic smile was replaced by a face filled with passion, burning inside brown eyes as her midsection was exposed. And the tattoos that had become her secret only to few lovers were slowly revealed, snaking lower and showing blackened leaves. A design that had taken time and severe pain to accomplish.

"Are you unhinging yourself as yet?" her throaty voice asked from across the room. "Are you feeling something?"

"Stop it," she choked, watching from the wall as the Queen's right hand slipped into an already ripped gown. "Stop..." Regina gasped when she felt a warm hand between her legs. Pressing her back to the wall immediately, she witnessed the most delirious act of all being committed on herself and it couldn't be possible. They were over four feet apart, this ghost and her. This…demon.

"Do you miss that feeling?" the twisted image asked, lips parted. "Wishing to be touched this way? To...touch another woman this way?"

Regina licked her lips, head resting upon the wall behind her.

"Do you want...Emma Swan to fuck you this way... _Madame Mayor_?" the sarcasm dripped from red painted lips that moved incredulously.

She inhaled through parted lips, eyes fluttering close when the hand closed around her sex, already wet and aching for more. A finger slid between her stockings and began to push in deeper. Regina's fingers clawed at her thighs, legs spreading open whilst the sensation climbed up higher like a wave about to crash because she was losing her sanity. She was envisioning so much more and it had to stop. But she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh how she'd make love to you so hard, you'd be screaming for more," her husky voice from across the room said. "Is that what you want?"

Gasping, her head hit the wall. "Yes."

"Deeper."

"Deeper," she pleaded, feeling a finger enter her but it wasn't enough. The ghost wasn't enough. She wished for more. The actuality of having a person fit the presence. A real person.

"Harder," the Queen pushed on.

"Yess," squirming against the wall, she felt the rhythm quicken and deliciously savored it. Guiltily accepted it. All of it. "Harder."

Suddenly, the coldness of the ghost was pressed upon her but it could hardly be a ghost. Even before she could open her eyes, a cold hand was pressed upon them. Blocking out the light. She was sandwiched between the wall and this doppelganger by force whilst her lips were licked with a daring tongue. And then when the feel of her bottom lip captured between teeth was realized, Regina gasped.

Pulling, the Queen chewed and the tormented felt the pain. She tasted the saltiness of her own blood when there was a release but only briefly because lips that should have been cold weren't anymore. Regina's head spun dangerously when she was kissed with such a passion that had to be real, her entire body raged. Their lips moved and parted whilst tongues slithered like snakes together. Tasting and reveling in what was known.

What had been known.

Bravely, she felt her hands were pulled upwards and held firmly by restraints that were willed for. Brown eyes flew open and when she saw the nearness of herself, what little was left of a sane mind completely ran away in a second. Because everything was so real. Even the hands that were ripping at her shirt and cupping her breasts. Nipples squeezed whilst the hoarse laughter of the woman before her filled the air once more. She licked her lips and stared into brown that was on fire and entirely fascinating. To see that look and to feel that look, all the pain once again, her body was placed into the furnace and was slowly being burnt up from a passion that could not be muffled.

"This is what you want," the Queen hissed. Regina felt a hand slid into her stockings and gasped when two kinked fingers gained entry easily. "Tell me, how long does he take to pelt you off the edge? Does he do the job? Can any man do the job for you?" One deep thrust and Regina's knees buckled. "No, he simply can't." Another thrust and she had no choice but to blindly reach up to take a hold of the Queen's shoulders.

"I could fuck so much sense into you, dear," that hoarse voice drawled, "but it would never be enough unless you seek out what you want." The Queen pushed her fingers deeper and felt how the woman before her trembled. "And what do you want?"

Regina mewled, her body opening up, eyes squeezed shut.

The Queen thrust harder. "What is it you want?"

Shaking her head, Regina didn't answer, head lolling sideways, fingers curling around another pair of shoulders.

"Stubborn, are we?"

Suddenly, she was taken a hold of, and by force, they both moved to the bench. As if her body had simply given up and putting up no fight, Regina found that the Queen had every form of control over her and was using it to every advantage possible. When her back met the bench, she remained there helpless as if under a spell, her shirt ripped open and breasts exposed just like the demon who was coming again with a passion.

But not empty handed.

"How grand it would be if I reminded you of what pain and pleasure felt like," the Queen smirked.

Regina watched in horror as the dagger was held between those fingers, two that had been buried inside of her. Lifting it up to red painted lips, the Queen seductively licked the blade with Emma's name imprinted on it and laughed. The tip was dragged across the middle of a teasing tongue, the handle gripped tightly.

"Put it down," Regina whispered. The heels of sweaty hands dug into the bench. "I command it."

"You...command...it?" the Queen raised an eyebrow. "Dear, don't make me laugh at your weak attempt to be a dominatrix as you oh so used to play very well. What I'm witnessing is a weakling who has become submissive for a man's bidding. What you need isn't to be fucked. What you need is to do the fucking."

Her chest was on fire.

"Let me show you." The Queen drew nearer and fell unto the bench gracefully, brown eyes like a furnace. Reaching up, dark hair was unclasped and long tendrils tumbled down like waves of beauty she had forgotten of. "Feel free to voice your pleasure. Just so that I am made aware of your awakening."

"What -"

The Queen took control of the situation and pressed Regina unto the bench in one swift move. Then taking a hold of weak legs, she parted them without effort and used the dagger's tip to draw a thin line from the brunette's belt line to between her sex. Immediately squirming from the feel of it all, Regina's chest heaved and she tried to sit up but the power of magic was somehow against her. What it felt like was a forceful effect that kept her down and in the submissive role just enough.

"Now let's move into the real fun."

"Stop it."

"I want more."

"No."

"Yes," the Queen hissed. "I want more. So much more."

"No."

"Say it."

"I don't -" Regina squirmed upon the bench whilst the tormenting continued with the tip of the blade, running between her legs.

"Say it!" the Queen demanded.

"I...can't..." her chest heaved.

"Oh you fucking disgrace," and the sound of her stockings ripping filled the air.

Brown eyes flew open and she lifted her head but not in time. The feel of the blade between her bare legs that were spread open was enough to choke her. She felt the flick of the dagger between her wet sex and her fingers gripped the bench, back arching.

"Yess," the Queen hissed, smiling. "Open up, you bitch."

"I want it," Regina choked, passion filling her up from the flick, flicking of the blade upon her raw sex. "Give it to me."

"Give...what to you?"

Her back arched more and the knife was removed. "Fuck me."

"Whom do you wish to fuck you, your Majesty?" the husky voice asked.

She tasted darkness and licked her lips. "You."

"Who...am...I?"

Regina gasped. "The Queen." She felt the handle of the dagger rub against her deliciously and tried to move her sex closer to its feel.

"Who's the Queen?" the voice asked.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. "I am." She gasped when the handle was inched into her, the rough covering enough to create quite a feeling.

"And who's your Queen?"

Regina's breath caught in her throat when the handle was pushed into her and turned. "Emma."

"Who do you wish to fuck you, your Majesty?"

"Emma Swan," she hissed, slowly pushing her body forward to invite the entirety of the handle into her. It was taken and when the thrusting began, she blindly stared up at the ceiling, feeling herself stretch to accommodate it. Feeling the slightness of pain.

"Who's the only person you'd be submissive for?" the hoarseness asked.

"Em-ma," she felt the handle twist inside of her and brown boots wrapped around the bench, "fuck me, Emma."

"And what about...Robin?"

Her head was thrown back and she bit her lips, feeling the rhythm pick up. It was so sudden, a thrusting rhythm that made her back melt, hips gyrating.

"What about Robin?" the voice asked again but forcefully, the handle shoved into her.

She welcomed it and the pain, savoring the feel.

"Do you want him still?"

"I never wanted him," she moaned and felt teeth close around the top of her wet sex, "I never wanted...a...man."

"That's because you're a bad, bad, Queen. Aren't you?"

"Yess," Regina licked her lips and smiled at the ceiling. "I'm a fucking Queen. A bad, bad, one."

"You don't need a man."

"I don't need a...man."

"What do you need?"

She was licked with a hot tongue and neared the edge dangerously. "I need...a woman. I need...Emma."

"And are you going to get Emma, your Majesty?"

"Yess."

"How will you get her?"

"I will...find her and..." she could feel her body crumbling. The handle continued thrusting deeper and deeper.

"And...what?" The Queen asked.

"I will find her and tell her how I feel. No matter the cost." Shoulders hunched, she struggled to sit up but squirmed upon the bench.

"Good."

She was licked.

"Very, very good. And what will become of Robin fucking Hood?"

"I will let him have the whore. Fuck Robin. Fucking piece of forest shit."

"Yess," the Queen laughed hoarsely. "Yes, my dear. Let it all out."

She was nearing the edge and the thrusting continued so hard, her body arched up. Even before she could control herself, Regina gripped the bench and began to shake uncontrollably from orgasms that rippled through her. Toes curling, she cried out Emma's name, head thrown back as she felt herself grow wetter than was ever expected. Twisting in tormented delight, she reached down and began to massage a raw throbbing area roughly, pushing a finger inside herself and feeling how hot she was. How everything ached and was on fire.

Enough it was so that when the orgasms died down and her head was slightly lifted, she expected to see a jeering smile attached to a demonic face. But no one was there. Just the empty vault that contained herself. Weakly rising up from the bench, brown eyes met the dagger that was lying upon the ground.

A wide, evil grin spread across her face.

She was ready, so ready to destroy and conquer. To claim and mark.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of." Shoulders hunched, she gracefully picked the weapon up and gazed at.

Regina stood up and unfolded herself, fists clenched. The gleam in her eyes was enough to singe the tension in the air, the lights flickering dangerously. The Queen in all her glory presented the vault with a presence that was daunting.

"Dark One," she hissed and lifted the blade, licking it with a smile. She lifted the dagger up and gripped the handle firmly. "Dark One, Emma Swan, I summon thee."

At first nothing happened but the vault that contained lights continued to flicker. Growling, she glared around her and inhaled deeply, shoulders still hunched.

"Dark One!" she cried hoarsely, "I summon thee, you fucking idiot. You...fucking...sexy...captivating...delicious...stubborn and pathetic...excuse of a woman! Emma Swan, show yourself!"

The whirling of dark smoke was enough to make her laugh hoarsely next to the bench. Smoke that was thick enough to create a feel of doom to anyone else except her. And within the smoke came the hint of a figure that was clad in black. Immediately, brown eyes flickered with passion and lust that built up by the second.

There in all her darkened glory stood Emma Swan, her blonde hair pulled back, eyes menacing and a twisted smile that suggested so much more pleasure than pain.

"Yes," the voice was so evil but soothing, Regina staggered on the spot and her chest heaved, "your...Majesty."

"At last," she hoarsely announced, taking a step closer, "you show yourself."

"Only when a taste of the same...darkness...signals to me," came the rather unnerving tone that didn't even come across as evil enough to the brunette. "As alluring as it might have been to be summoned by...you...I was awaiting this connection. Much deeper." Emma inhaled and her fingers curled upon a black gown that was quite stunning.

"And I was awaiting...you," Regina said, smiling.

"You've changed."

"Only for the best."

"I want that."

"So do I."

"Do you know," in a flash, they were inches apart and Regina felt fingers closing around her neck as she was choked. "Regina, do you know how pleasing it is to me to see the demons in your pretty brown eyes?"

She couldn't breathe but not for long.

Regina reached up and took a hold of the blonde's neck, mirroring a move that stunned both of them. "Show...me."

"Show you...what?" emerald eyes were so cold but the smile was enough to unhinge. "I like a challenge. I feel...powerful."

She was choked even more and gasped, returning the favor. "You...wish...for...a...challenge?"

"Hell yeah," Emma said, and in one swift move, she wrapped her arms around the brunette who stared back. "In your famous line, your Majesty, I've been waiting on this moment for a long, long time."

"Have you?" Regina tried to take a hold of the blonde's arms but she was pushed back. She smirked and loved the moment all too much. "I'm ready when you are."

"For...what?"

"For this," Regina hissed and she took a firm hold of the other woman's shoulders, pulling them closer. Then crushing her lips upon parted ones, the moment only lasted briefly.

Emma pulled away and shoved the brunette backwards. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking control," Regina smirked, licking her lips and savoring a sense of dominance. "I'm taking back my dignity and I'm about to claim what's mine."

Emerald eyes widened, but only briefly. The blonde hid her surprise really well, fingers uncurling.

"You have no idea what you've just started, Mills." She walked forward, smiling as the older woman retreated, her back meeting the wall. "I'm going to make you regret every single thing you've ever done to me."

"What have I ever done to you?" Regina's chest heaved and she timed her next move, trying to play as submissive as possible.

"Every moment you were with him," Emma seethed, drawing nearer in her black gown, "sickened me. And when you should have been bold enough to give me what I wanted, you were taking it like a coward from him."

"I'm not a coward." Her hands felt the wall.

"Yeah you are. You're a bitch that needs to be taught a fucking lesson." Emma's fingers curled into a fist.

"And you're going to teach me a lesson?" Regina smiled. "You're going to…taste the darkness in me, so to speak?"

"The hell I will."

The blonde moved in and crushed their lips together, her hands grabbing at a shirt that had already been ripped. What Regina felt was beyond what her mind could process. Exactly what was needed. Something buried had been unearthed like a dark and dangerous pit of passion. She was growing so charged up, the strength in her body was overwhelming. And taking advantage of the moment, she took control and twisted Emma around, laughing into the kiss.

But she was stunned to find that her position was challenged.

Emma's fingers dug into her shoulders painfully and she was turned around to face the wall.

"Oh no, you don't," a hot mouth hissed near the brunette's left ear, moving in behind her. "You might think you're powerful, but honey, I've been fueling up for over a year for this moment."

"How dare you -" she choked on her words when a hand slipped between her legs and shoved them apart. Tasting the sharpness of cold air, Regina bit down unto her bottom lip whilst two fingers were shoved into her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Emma hissed, pressing the brunette into the wall and beginning to thrust harder and harder. "For me to fuck you like this?"

"Not...quite," Regina croaked, her head thrown back as a hand wrapped around her midsection and clawed upwards to squeeze exposed honey colored breasts. "What I want," she licked her lips and mewled, "is..." her toes pointed in brown boots when Emma kept twisting her fingers, pain creeping up and licking between legs that were wet.

"No demands from you, your Majesty."

"I was using your...dagger...to fuck...myself," the brunette confessed with a smirk, riding twisting fingers and savoring the pain. "What do you make of that?"

"I find it really...pleasing," Emma actually chuckled into Regina's left ear and gripped her tightly.

"This...is...pleasing."

"What is?"

"This," and in one swift move, Regina twisted herself between the wall and the blonde to make them face each other.

With the use of magic, she allowed her hand to slip through the thick black fabric of the dress the other woman was wearing. What she felt was enough to make her wetter and to long more for domination. Emma was wet and wilder than ever, on fire and so tempting to fuck, she wasted no to time in using a finger to slide between wet folds. The blonde shuddered as a sturdy temple would, shaking with widened eyes whilst something inside her dark eyes changed. Something that turned from a cold look to a completely unhinged beast.

"I'm the Queen, Swan," she hissed, working up a rhythm as those kinked fingers inside of her began to match it. "I make the orders."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yess."

In one swift move, Emma was strong enough as she shoved Regina into the concrete wall. Hoisting the brunette up, their hips grinded together whilst they made love to each other raw, wet and rough. Magic singed the air, shattered bulbs and bottles of potions. The dagger lying on the ground began to highlight each letter in red and yellow entwined. Their moans filled the air and Regina choked, balling her fists into the feel of a coarse black dress whilst she neared the edge.

"Emma!" her cries filled the air, head thrown back as the new Dark One twisted fingers inside of her dangerously. She was so tight, enveloping three fingers already and biting back pain and pleasure. Moving against the wall, the heels of brown leather boots meeting behind the blonde's figure.

"I only answer to you," Emma whispered, "you're aware of that."

"Not Hook?" Regina actually laughed through the licks of pain.

"Dirty pirates are a thing of the past after this. Feel me", and with one thrust deeper, the brunette mewled and squirmed against the blonde, gasping, eyes wide. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy this in a different setting."

"I dominate, you idiot," Regina croaked.

"In which lifetime?" Emma laughed, "not this one."

"You fucking tease."

She came harder than ever before, twisting and shaking whilst the blonde followed. Curling into each other, they both savored the intensity of pleasure and stared at each other in astonishment. The waves were so severe, so breathtaking, both of them could not even ride out all of it without holding each other. Resting their foreheads together, Regina made Emma mewl from a deep kiss, biting that delicious bottom lip she had always loved and pulling.

Instead of wincing from the pain, the blonde smiled and chuckled whilst she was bitten. Tasting blood, both of them moaned whilst the kiss was enacted again, Regina gripping strong shoulders and steadying herself.

"I need to be owned and controlled," Emma reminded the brunette. "Do the honors."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Do you want to fuck the dagger or me?"

Regina licked her lips. "How about both?"

"Oh you naughty, naughty Queen."

"It's…your Majesty," Regina said hoarsely. "Always your Majesty and nothing else."

Emma stared into brown eyes one last time before kissing the brunette deeply.

Xxx

* * *

 **A/N – Did you enjoy it? Really something I've never done. I decided to let out my demons and they played very well within my mind. I love the demonic dance whilst writing. It stretches my mind. REVIEW! MORE? Nah.**


End file.
